Começando a te amar
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: O aniversário de James estava chegando e seus amigos resolvem lhe fazer uma festa surpresa ao mesmo tempo em que tentam mostrar a Lily Evans que o maroto é o amor de sua vida.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e quase a totalidade de seus personagens não me pertencem, todavia eu ainda vou ganhar na MegaSena e comprar os direitos autorais dos marotos para mim xD

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O aniversário de James se aproximava. Afinal não se fazia 17 anos todo dia. Como leais amigos que eram Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kammy Engels e Peter Pettigrew estavam organizando uma festa surpresa com a ajuda de alguns colegas, dentre eles, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Alice Golbett, Marlene McKinon e Addie Apple. Já estavam naquilo a horas.

- Alguma idéia? – perguntou Lily entediada.

Ninguém respondeu. Eles já tinham discutido várias idéias e não chegavam a um acordo.

- Você pode sentar no meu colo, Kam, eu não mordo a não ser que você queira.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, esperava que ele dissesse algo útil. Ao contrário do que imaginava, sua amiga atravessou o aposento e foi se sentar no local indicado, recostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Era uma coisa que Evans não conseguia entender, como sua melhor amiga gostava dele.

- Alguma idéia? – repetiu a ruiva já cansada de tanta enrolação.

- Quer saber, chega – foi Addie quem estourou – Nós vamos fazer a festa numa sala de aula vazia conforme a Kammy falou.

- E como vamos decorá-la? – interrogou Marlene.

- Nós somos bruxos, McKinon – as duas se estranharam novamente.

- E as comidas? – interveio Pettigrew.

- Você só sabe pensar em comida – criticou Remus.

- Meu estômago está roncando – defendeu-se o gordinho.

- Eu e a Kam cuidaremos das bebidas; Moony, Addie e Wortmail das comidas; Alice, Frank e Marlene da decoração; você distrai o Prongs, ruivinha – ele sorriu maroto, suas mãos agora na cintura da loira.

Antes que pudessem contrapor, James entrou no salão comunal.

- Isso é uma reunião?

- Nós íamos... íamos... – gaguejava Lupin.

- Jogar Strip Poker – salvou Kammy.

- A Lils, a Lice e a Marlene toparam? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- E nem pergunta de mim que sou sua prima – fez uma cara de emburrada, que arrancou risos dos presentes.

- Nada que eu já não tenha visto – piscou maroto.

- Falando assim parece que você já foi para a cama com ela – expôs Evans irritada.

- Eu não, Mas o Padfoot já – o típico sorriso estava lá.

A loira escondeu o rosto no peito do moreno e o mesmo olhava para cima como se ele não fosse o assunto da conversa. Os dois tinham transado pela primeira vez no Natal do quinto ano.

- Se todo mundo topar eu jogo – Potter deu os ombros.

O vencedor da primeira rodada foi Frank. Os meninos tiraram a camisa, as meninas a gravata com exceção de Kammy que estava sem ela.

- Controle-se, Black – sussurrou no ouvido de Sirius ao notar o olhar malicioso dele, já que estava somente de sutiã.

Depois de muitas peças tiradas e desistências, Remus ganhou o jogo.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O fatídico dia chegou. O grande grupo se separou. Marlene, Frank e Alice se dirigiam a sala escolhida.

- Como vamos arrumar isso? – perguntou a corvinal.

- Primeiro separem as mesas das cadeiras – ordenou o garoto.

As duas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça e puxaram as varinhas. Em poucos minutos estava tudo separado.

- Agora coloquem parte das mesinhas naquele canto – apontou para o lado esquerdo – E montem uma mesa grande o suficiente para doces, bolo e quitutes.

Novamente não houve controvérsias. As garotas rapidamente executaram o ordenado. Todas as mesas foram utilizadas porque o número de convidados não era nada pequeno. Assim que acabaram, as duas se voltaram para Frank que enfileirava as cadeiras numa única parede.

- Bem melhor – aprovou Golbett.

- Alguma idéia para a decoração? – o grifinoriano colocou as mãos na cintura da namorada.

- Quadribol? – foi Marlene quem falou – O Potter ama quadribol tanto quanto ama a Lily.

Os namorados aprovaram imediatamente a idéia. Na frente do quadro negro foi posto um pôster do James num espetacular mergulho. Ao redor da sala, cenas famosas de jogos fantásticos. É claro que as fotos se mexiam dando um ar surreal ao ambiente.

- Só faltou o pomo – comentou McKinon num sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, os marotos dão um jeito – o garoto depositou um beijo na bochecha de Alice.

Os três ficaram admirando a decoração até que Alice os tirou de transe.

- Vamos pessoal. Já está quase na hora.

Depois de lacrarem a sala com magia, cada um foi para seu respectivo dormitório. McKinon para a corvinal e o casal de namorados para a grifinória.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Onde vamos arrumar tanta comida e doces? – perguntou Peter, já verde de fome.

- Nos mesmo lugares de sempre – fora Remus quem falou.

- E quais seriam os mesmo lugares de sempre? – a loira ergueu um das sobrancelhas, ainda caminhando.

- Cozinha e Dedosdemel – respondeu o monitor.

A corvinal ficou curiosa. Como eles iriam entrar na Dedosdemel. Entretanto ela estava com dois dos quatro marotos e para os marotos nada era impossível.

Eles caminharam cautelosamente, seus passos mau ecoando nos corredores vazios. Depois de pegar alguns atalhos eles estavam na estreita passagem que levava a cozinha.

- Faça as honras, Wortmail – ordenou Lupin.

- Posso, Moony? – perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

Apple sempre estranhou esses apelidos. Diante da confirmção do monitor, o mais gordinho finalmente fez cócegas na pêra revelando a porta para a cozinha. Peter abriu-a adentrando no aposento. Os outros dois somente o seguiram.

- Podemos ajudar? – perguntou o elfo mais próximo e logo outros vinham trazendo porções de comida.

- Queremos um bolo e alguns salgados para a festa – foi Remus quem respondeu já que seu amigo estava atracado com a comida e a loira observava tudo curiosa.

Meia hora depois os três saiam da cozinha carregando muitas coisas. Deixaram tudo rapidamente na sala e foram para o terceiro andar.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Os garotos nada responderam. Moony puxou a varinha, cutucou a estátua e disse "Dissendium". Uma estreita passagem se abriu.

- Primeiro as damas – o monitor fora cavalheiro como sempre.

Depois de uma longa caminhada, os três estavam na Dedosdemel. Os garotos pegavam os doces rapidamente e a corvinal olhava para tudo assombrada. Ainda não acreditava que realmente estava na loja de doces.

- Surpresa? – o monitor sorrira.

Addie concordou com a cabeça. Eles voltaram mais rapidamente do que vieram, pois já estava quase na hora da festa.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kammy e Sirius conheciam bem os vários atalhos espalhados pelo castelo. Em questão de poucos minutos os dois estavam em frente as portas de entrada. A loira fora a primeira a perceber o ruído de passos se aproximando. Puxou a varinha rapidamente e lançou o feitiço sobre os dois.

Era Filch que se aproximava. Sua gata ransonava baixinho como se soubesse que havia alunos fora da cama. Graças a Merlim ele logo saiu.

- Essa foi por pouco – desabafou Black ao mesmo tempo que retirava o feitiço da Desilusão.

- Você teve sorte de me ter como dupla – usou o tom maroto que o mesmo costumava usar.

- Não é só sua perícia em magia que eu quero – falou tranquilamente, mas a grifinoria sabia o que significava.

- Depois da festa – piscou ao mesmo tempo em que o ajudava a abrir as portas sem fazer grande barulho.

Não demorou muito para que estivessem do lado de fora. O moreno executou o feitiço para detectar presença humana. Como não deu resultados positivos ambos se transformaram, ele em cachorro, ela em lince.

A corrida não durou muito devido a distância ser pequena. Usando de sua agilidade ela apertou o nó no tronco do Salgueiro Lutador e ambos se embrenharam pela estreita e escura passagem. Não demorou muito para que estivessem em Hogsmeade e voltaram a suas formas humanas.

O moreno a abraçou possessivamente caminhando atrás dela até chegarem ao Três Vassouras.

- O que desejam? – perguntou Madame Rosmerta.

- Temos tempo? – ele se dirigiu a loira primeiro – Ótimo, uma mesa para dois, uma garrafa de whisky de fogo de algumas bebidas para o aniversário do James.

- Não exagere – repreendia a dona do bar, todavia logo atendeu ao pedido.

- Porque perguntou se temos tempo?

- Um brinde – ele ergueu o copo – Ao um ano e meio que estamos juntos.

- Não sabia que ter que te dividir com as outras era estar junto.

- Você deveria ficar feliz, elas não duram nem seis meses.

- Okay – ela ergueu o copo batendo de leve no dele.

Depois de beberem a garrafa inteira e estarem ligeiramente alegres, eles voltaram para o castelo.

- Não é pouca bebida? – interrogou o moreno, suas mãos entrelaçadas nas delas.

- Pegamos mais na Sala Precisa – os dois sorriram cúmplices.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A ruiva ficou com a parte mais difícil ou pelo menos ela achava que sim. Como iria distrair o idiota do Potter tempo suficiente para que seus amigos terminassem a arrumação. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando topou ajudá-los? Agora não tinha mais remédio. Teria que arrumar um jeito e logo.

- Olá ruivinha – o aniversariante vinha se aproximando – A minha procura? – ele sorriu maroto e arrepiou seus cabelos.

- Sim, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Estava intrigado, todavia manteve o sorriso.

- Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita? – brincou o maroto.

- Eu não entendi nada sobre animagia – foi o primeiro assunto que lhe veio a cabeça.

- Tudo bem – deu os ombros – Vamos para a biblioteca.

Evans suspirou aliviada e seguiu o maroto até o primeiro andar.

- Fique aqui que eu já volto – disse após deixá-la em uma mesa.

- Merlim me ajude – sussurrou a ruiva ao se tocar que teria que prender Potter por mais de três horas.

- Aqui – ele depositou vários livros em cima da pequena mesa – O que exatamente não entendeu? – perguntou solicito.

- Para que serve a animagia? Como se tornar um animago? Como reconhecer um?

- Só isso? Então acho que não vamos precisar de livros.

Estava surpresa, contudo esperou a explicação do moreno.

- Para se tornar um animago é preciso muito anos de estudo e dedicação. Não é fácil, por isso o Ministério controla de perto os que tentam. São... – ele parou num segundo nessa parte – Sete animagos no total, dentre eles, McGonagall.

- E reconhecer um?

- Depende das características dele.

- As diferenças entre um animago e um animal?

- Animago é o bruxo que escolhe se transformar em uma animal, já o animal não tem essa escolha.

- Se você se tornasse um animago que animal se transformaria?

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Não sei.

- Black?

- Cachorro.

- Pettigrew?

- Rato.

- Você se tranformaria em um animago?

- Depende do propósito – ele demorou um pouco mais para responder essa.

- Para ajudar o Remus.

- É claro.

- Por que não tentou se é tão egocêntrico?

O moreno fechou o rosto. Abandonou os estudos e puxou-a pela mão para fora da biblioteca. Lily percebeu rapidamente que fora longe demais. Afinal, Potter a levou a uma sala vazia e a trancou com magia. Antes que ela sequer pudesse abrir a boca para reclamar ele transformou-se em cervo e de volta a forma humana.

- Satisfeita? – estava visivelmente contrariado.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

- O problema Evans é que você só consegue enxergar os meus defeitos.

- James, eu...

O moreno não ouviu. Destrancou a porta e sumiu pelos corredores. A garota saiu em disparada atrás dele. Não queria admitir, mas sabia que ele estava coberto de razão. Deu um tempo para ele esfriar a cabeça e o seguiu até o lago.

- Para quem me odeia você sabe muito sobre mim – ele estava encostado em uma faia a beira do lago.

- Eu não te odeio, só não gosto quando azara as pessoas.

- O problema Evans é que você só enxerga o que quer.

- Você está certo, eu só tenho pensado no seu lado malvado. Eu estou começando a ver esse outro lado – ela sorriu.

- Acho um pouco tarde.

- Nunca é tarde demais – ela recostou-se ao lado dele na árvore.

- Você me daria uma chance? – o moreno virou seu rosto em direção ao dela.

- Vamos devagar – acariciava o rosto dele com as costas da mão – Primeiro vamos nos conhecer melhor depois sairemos – sorriu.

- Promete – também acariciava o rosto da ruiva.

- Claro.

Nesse momento uma luz verde iluminou o ar. Era o sinal.

- Vem comigo.

Puxou o moreno e ambos começaram a caminhar de volta para o castelo. Levou-o até a sala.

- Surpresa – gritaram todos.

O parabéns ficou para depois já que Kammy ainda não havia chego.

- Gostou? – sussurrou a ruiva no ouvido do aniversariante.

- Então você ajudou? – voltou-se para ela.

- Claro, aparentemente eles achavam que só eu poderia te segurar.

- Eles estavam certos. Onde está a Kam?

- Se arrumando ou dando uns pegas no Black.

- O Sirius está ai – sorriu – Quero ver o que ela está aprontando.

- Acho que já vai descobrir – apontou para a porta.

A loira entrou carregando algumas garrafas de bebidas. Vestia uma blusa preta, de frente única que colava no seu corpo. A saia era preta com pontas. Para contrariar o visual ela usava um all star preto até os joelhos.

- Parabéns Prongs – caminhou até ele e o abraçou – Aqui está seu presente – entregou um embrulho a ele.

- Obrigado Kam. Vai lá antes que o Padfoot tenha um ataque e pegue a primeira que vir pela frente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao moreno.

- Por que mandou ela para lá? – uma suave música preenchia o ambiente.

- Eles vão brigar feio se ela o vir com outra. Eu conheço muito bem a prima que tenho.

- O Black gosta mesmo dela?

- A maneira dele sim. Acha realmente que ele agüentaria um ano e meio se não gostasse?

- Com certeza não – tomou um gole de sua cerveija amanteigada.

- Dança comigo? – o moreno levantou-se e estendeu sua para ela.

- Claro – levantou-se e segurou a mão oferecida quando foram interrompidos.

- Vamos cantar parabéns – foi Remus quem interrompeu o momento.

Mesmo contrariados, ambos se levantaram e foram até a mesa onde um grande bolo os aguardava. Após cantarem parabéns todos começaram a comer as deliciosas comidas.

- Você bebe isso como se fosse água – comentou a ruiva.

- É só hidromel – estava despreocupado – Você teria que se preocupar se fosse whisky de fogo.

- Então devo me preocupar com seu amigo?

James virou para olhar e encontrou Sirius dançando colado a Engels com um copo de whisky na mão. A loira bebia junto com ele, ambos já passaram dos limites.

- Tecnicamente – sorriu o moreno – Você deve se preocupar é comigo.

- Ciumento – sorriu.

- Sou mesmo. Não divido o que é meu!

- E eu sou sua?

- Quer ser?

- Parece loucura, mas quero. Eu quero ser sua para sempre.

Potter sorriu vitorioso. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e somente encostou seus lábios de leve. A ruiva entreabriu seus lábios para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, todavia isso não aconteceu.

- Vamos com calma – sorriu maroto – Você está me devendo uma dança.

- Ao seu dispor.

Levantou-se e esperou que o grifinorio fizesse o mesmo. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e as delas foram parar ao redor do pescoço do garoto.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Evans continuou diante do aceno afirmativo dele – Por que você nunca desistiu de mim?

- Poderia dizer que é porque eu sempre te amei, mas estaria mentindo. No começo era porque você sempre foi a única que resistiu a mim. Era um simples capricho que se transformou em amor.

- Eu acredito – acariciou as bochechas do moreno.

- Então me conceda mais uma dança.

- Claro – beijou a bochecha dele e deixou que ele a conduzisse.

Somente quando pararam de dançar perceberam algumas mudanças no cenário. Remus e Addie dançavam colados. Peter comendo desesperadamente. Marlene estava atracada com um corvinal. Engels e Blakc sumiram.

- Perdemos muita coisa, não acha? – indagou a ruiva.

- Pelo menos fizemos um grande progresso.

- Você vai me beijar ou vou ter que implorar por um beijo?

Ele sorriu maroto antes de cobrir os lábios dela com beijos. Finalmente o tão esperado contato aconteceu e dessa vez ele não recuou. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram ávidas por aquele contato. O moreno a puxou para mais perto, diminuindo a distância que os separava.

Separaram-se lentamente em busca de ar com os narizes muito próximos. Permaneceram naquela posição somente apreciando a companhia um do outro. O delicado perfume de rosas o invadia deixando-o ligeiramente tonto.

- O que foi? – estava intrigada.

- Eu gosto do seu perfume – ele aspirou mais uma vez o delicado aroma.

A festa não durou muito mais. Logo o restante que ainda se encontrava na sala se dispersaram e os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até o salão comunal. Ela ainda não tinha dado uma chance a ele, contudo deu o primeiro passo para um promissor futuro.


End file.
